Undercover Souls
by Dying Rebel
Summary: The Soul Eater gang is a team of deadly assassins. Prepare yourself for epic-ness! *I Do Not Own Soul Eater*
1. Special Chapter

**Jane: **Hey everyone! I'm working on a new story, and I wanted to do profiles for the characters, but I thought trying to fit it into the story would be odd, so I'm just gonna do a special chapter for that. So, yeah. Enjoy!

**Name: **Soul Evans

**Codename: **Soul Eater

**Hair:** Spiky, and snow white.

**Eyes: **Crimson

**Partner:** Maka Albarn

**Special Skill:** Black Blood/ Pure Madness

**Task:** Assassin and Audio Manager

**Name: **Maka Albarn

**Codename: **Genie Hunter

**Hair: **Low Pigtails, Dirty Blond

**Eyes: **Emerald

**Partner: **Soul Evans

**Special Skill: **Target Tracking Ability

**Task: **Assassin and Leader

**Name: **Leo Reaper

**Codename: **Death the Kid

**Hair: **Medium, Black w/ Three White Stripes

**Eyes: **Golden

**Partners: **Elizabeth and Patricia Thompson

**Special Skill: **Unknown

**Task: **Assassin, Driver, and Strategist

**Name: **Patricia "Patty" Thompson

**Codename: **The Giraffe

**Hair:** Short, Blond

**Eyes: **Light Blue

**Partners: **Leo Reaper and Elizabeth Thompson

**Special Skill:** Self-Moral Manipulation

**Task: **Assassin, Martial Artist, Explosive Expert

**Name: **Elizabeth "Liz" Thompson

**Codename: **Urban Cowgirl

**Hair: **Long, Brunette

**Eyes: **Dark Blue

**Partners:** Leo Reaper and Patricia Thompson

**Special Skill: **Spiritual Contact

**Task: **Assassin and Interrogator

**Name: **Zachary "Zach" Nova

**Codename: **Black*Star

**Hair: **Spiky, Blue

**Eyes: **Dartmouth Green

**Partner:** Tsubaki Nakatsukasa

**Special Skill: **Soul Force

**Task: **Assassin and Poison Expert

**Name: **Tsubaki Nakatsukasa

**Codename: **Camellia Blossom

**Hair: **Pony Tail, Black

**Eyes:** Indigo

**Partner: **Zachary "Zach" Nova

**Special Skill: **Shape Shifter

**Task: **Assassin and Weapon Expert

**Jane: **Okay, so those were the profiles. If there are any questions about the story or suggestion, send me a message and I'll get back to you. Thanks, and don't forget to review and subscribe! :D


	2. Chapter 1

**Jane:** Hi peoples! This is a new story, if it's bad let me know and I will destroy it. Thanks!

**Chapter 1**

"Maka, do you see him yet?" Soul's voice was mixed with soft static through Maka's walkies-talkie, but she could still make out his voice.

"Yes, I see him. I'm going in. If I trigger the alarm, pack everything up and get out of here, okay? We can't afford to lose anyone else over some sloppy work. Do you copy?" There was a pause, like he was debating on whether or not to protest.

"Yeah, I understand. Just come out alive, okay?" Maka smirked.

"Heh, no promises. Genie Hunter out."

"Good luck. Soul Eater out." Maka crawled further through the cold metal vent. Her target was a man named Blanco Diablo. At least that was his street name. Diablo was a notorious drug dealer, who had been dealing thousands, maybe even millions of dollars worth of crystal meth, cocaine, and marijuana in the past three years alone. The boss had ordered him to be eliminated, so that's what had to be done.

Maka was positioned directly over head of him. He was a pasty, gangly looking man with his blond hair in tight braids on his head. His clothes were a stained white t-shirt and baggy black jeans that hung below his waist, revealing red plaid boxers.

_Poser,_ Maka thought to herself. _But still, his place of operation is pretty impressive for a burn out dealer._

She unsheathed the scythe from it's usual place on her back. The blade gleamed as the light from below hit it.

_If I don't time this right, the whole mission will be ruined. I can't afford to make any mistakes._

Maka kicked the vent open and jumped on Diablo's face, causing him to fall to the ground. She swung her weapon clean through anyone else who had been in the room. Nineteen men lay dead on the floor, blood covering their corpses.

She turned her attention to the original target. He had gotten up from his fall and was pointing a small pistol at Maka. His eyes were red from the drugs, and his hands were shaking, but he looked very determined to shoot if anything moved.

"I don't know who the hell you are, or who sent you, girlie, but who ever they are are gonna pay for what you've done! Now drop the fancy gardening tool, and put your face on the ground!" The serious face Maka had been wearing was fading into a smile, a smirk. Soon she was laughing lightly at the man with a gun pointed to her head.

"No, you go ahead and try to shoot me. I'd like to see how that turns out for you." Her eyes had a determined glow in them, and she looked insane. Frightened, Diablo shot all of the bullets from his gun. She blocked everyone with the blade of her scythe. Her laughter picked up again.

"W-what the hell are you?" She pulled the weapon up so the the blade was curved around his neck, cutting into his skin ever so slightly.

"I'm Maka Albarn, your assassin." She pulled the blade towards herself, decapitating him effortlessly. She was splattered in the dirty blood of twenty druggies, laughing like a maniac. She wiped the blood off her scythe and returned it to it's rightful place. Her laughter stopped, and her face became serious, with the exception of a slight grin, once again. A red orb floated out of Diablo's corpse, which Maka took and sealed in a pouch. She grabbed her walkies-talkie.

"Genie hunter, reporting on the status of the mission."

"This is Soul Eater, what's your status?"

"I killed twenty of the bastards, collected the tainted soul, and was able to do it all undetected. I'm exiting the building now."

"Heh, I knew you wouldn't screw this up. The van is waiting outside the place. Hurry up so we can get the hell outta here." Maka smiled. _Yeah, Soul never talked according to the code. But that makes every mission better, I guess. _

She jumped high back into the vents and quickly crawled out from where she came. The cool night air gave Maka goose bumps. She quickly ran across the yellow dirt that covered the ground, seeing the van only a few feet ahead of her. She quickly pulled open the familiar dark green door and slid inside. Her friend and co-worker Tsubaki Nakatsukasa closed the door behind her. Leo Reaper, otherwise known as Death the Kid, another accomplice and close friend, hit the gas, going from 0 to 80 miles an hour in a few seconds.

"So, how'd the mission go, Maka?" Soul was smiling his devilish smile at her, knowing that it had obviously gone exactly as planned.

"How'd it go? I sliced everyone's heads off, that's how it went." She smirked back at him. "And how did you're assignment go, Zach?" Her spiky blue haired friend gave a sarcastic laugh.

"Pfft, funny Maka. Unlike the rest of you, I much prefer to be called by my codename, the one and only great Black*Star!" Liz Thompson hit the back of his head.

"Shut the hell up. You almost blew your cover on this mission. Maka could have died, asshole." Black*Star only smirked.

"Please, I could never blow a cover, even if I tried. As long as anybody has a mission with me, it'll go perfectly."

Leo pulled up to a large castle-like building, with skulls and red cones all around it. They got out of the van and headed up the many steps to report back to the director.

"So, Maka. Zachary. You completed your mission by eliminating Ernest Diablo and all of his men, is that right?"

"Yes director Spirit." Maka spoke for both of them, her voice monotone. She glared slightly at the director, who also happened to be her cheating father.

"Very good. I'll take all the souls you collected then." Maka handed her pouch with twenty souls, while Black*Star's had about fifty. He smirked as he handed over his pouch, gloating at the difference in weight and size. But Maka didn't pay much attention to it. Nobody ever really did, except his main partner, Tsubaki. She always listened to his every word, as if they truly were words spoken from God. But secretly, Maka thought she was just putting up an act to make him feel confident.

"Is there anything else you need, director?" Spirit's eyes seemed sad, but the rest of his face didn't show any emotion.

"No, you kids are free to go, but check in tomorrow for any assignments. Good night." Spirit gave his daughter one last glance before shooing them out of his office.

"Hey Leo, can you drive us home? We didn't think to bring our motorcycle." Soul stood at the black haired boy with a bored expression. Leo sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah sure. Black*Star, Tsubaki, you want a ride too?"

"Hell yeah! Shotgun!" Black*Star opened the passenger door to the van and jumped into the seat. He ended up sitting on Patty Thompson's small lap.

"Ouch! Zach, get off me!"

"Dammit Patty, I told you a thousand times, the name's Black*Star!" Patty kicked him hard out of her seat and gave him the finger. She was the best martial artist in the group, next to Black*Star. She's beaten him a few times though, like now.

Tsubaki apologized to Leo about Black*Star and got in the van. Maka and Soul followed suit. Leo rolled around to the driver's seat and put the key in the ignition. With a soft purr, the van started and drove off towards the apartment complex where they all lived. He parked the van in the garage, and everybody rolled out.

"Thanks for the ride, Leo. See you tomorrow." Maka gave Leo a small hug, as well as everybody else, excluding Soul and Black*Star. She didn't hug Black*Star because he didn't think hugs were manly, and she didn't hug Soul because it was kind of pointless considering that they lived in the same apartment.

"Thanks Kiddo! We're gonna kick ass tomorrow, right? Whatever. I'm exhausted. Come on Tsubaki, let's go home. I'll race you there!" He took off like a bullet up the stairs toward the apartment he and Tsubaki shared. She sighed and followed her partner up the steps. Leo smiled.

"Liz, Patty, we should go to bed as well. Let's get going." Patty and Liz followed Leo on either side upstairs to their apartment. Everyone slept soundly, unaware that everything was going to change.

**Jane:** Well, that was that. If you like it, let me know. Please subscribe, review, and maybe check out my profile if you want. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 2

**Jane: **Hi people! Alright, so I'm not sure if I'm gonna do commentary for this story, so yeah. Here we go though, on with the story.

**Chapter 2**

Maka's alarm clock went off at three thirty the next morning. She quickly turned it off and ran out of bed to get ready for any upcoming mission. Everyone always thought she was prepared for anything. That's why she was the leader, and not Soul, or Leo. Or Black*Star. She shuddered at the thought. But she could be really unsure about things. Today, several concerned thoughts ran through her head.

_The Black Blood got really powerful in the Diablo assassination last night. I almost thought I wouldn't be able to pull myself out from the madness. Maybe I'm worrying over nothing though. Yeah, just nothing. _

She slipped on a black tank top with dark green cargo pants and black sneakers. Her hair was pulled back in her usual pig-tails, and the white bandages tied around her wrist were secure. They were the only thing that stood between her and pure madness. Whenever she went on a mission, they had to be on.

She tip toed into the kitchen to get a head start on her breakfast before she had to make everyone else's. Somehow she had been unofficially declared the assassination squad's cook, so now she made everyone breakfast.. She cracked several dozen eggs into a large mixing bowl with a few cups of milk. She had to use all four burners and four separate pans to make scrambled eggs for everyone, especially with Black*Star and Patty's appetite's. She was just about to pour the eggs into the now sizzling hot pan, when her pager phone went off in her room.

"God dammit." She turned off the stove and put the eggs in the fridge, just in case this was a long phone call. She picked up her sleek gray phone from her bedside table and flipped it open.

"Assassin Maka Albarn, may I help you?" She couldn't ear a voice, only silence. Then a low, sad voice began to speak.

"Maka, it's Papa. There's a new assignment for you and your squad. You don't have to take it if you don't want to-in fact I'm begging you not to. But if I tell you what it is, you can't go back from it. Do you understand?" The grave seriousness in her father's voice frightened her, but she had to prove to everyone that she was tough, and could handle anything thrown at her.

"I understand. Proceed with your information, director." She could practically feel him wincing over the phone. His voice was lamenting and shaky.

"Y-your mother. S-she has be-become a demon and m-must be eliminated. The boss is sending you her last location. Maka, are you still there?" Maka froze. She couldn't think, she couldn't move, she couldn't even breath. Her mother had become evil? That must have been a mistake. Her mother was the person Maka had looked up to, the assassin that inspired her to follow in her mother's footsteps. The one she always sided with. Evil? No, it wasn't possible.

But then why would her father, who apparently still loved her, say she'd become a demon? Why would he say she must be murdered. Papa was a lot of things, but he was never the kind of man who could lie to his own daughter, who he cherished above all else. So it had to be true. She was going to partake in the assassination of Kami Albarn, and there was no stopping it. She couldn't breath, she couldn't see, she couldn't. She fell to the ground with a thud.

**Jane:** I realize that that was a short chapter, and it was a cliffhanger, and it was sad. That's the point! Anyways, I'm gonna start sticking to a schedule, so you can get the next chapter next week. Thanks, and please review and subscribe!


	4. Chapter 3

**Jane: **A little late with this chapter, but come on. Time is relative after all. ; ) Anyways, enjoy, review, and do other good stuff like that.

**Chapter 3**

"Maka! Maka, wake up!" Her eyes slowly fluttered open, and the image of her partner came into focus. She sat up on the floor, shaking and slightly nauseous.

"Soul?" Soul smiled, obviously relieved that she was okay.

"Maka, you fainted. You were unconscious for a few minutes, but you came to soon enough. Scaring the crap out of people isn't cool, you know." Maka stared blankly at his kind and smiling face. Her conversation with her father came flooding back to her as her eyes welled up with tears. Soul became puzzled as the usually strong and confident girl was weeping loudly on the floor, her arms holding her legs close to her chest.

"What's up with you? You were fine...well, at least conscious a second ago. What's with the tears?" Maka, still sobbing, shook her head.

"S-soul, you wouldn't u-understand! My m-mother's our next target! S-she became a d-demon, and she's o-on Death's l-l-list!" He stared at her with shock. He knew this had to be killing her; her mother was the only person Maka had ever looked up to. But now, now she would have to murder her. He held her to his chest, saying things like "It's okay, it's okay." and "Let it out Maka."

Her sobbing died down, and she looked up to see Soul, staring kindly and patiently back at her, though he wasn't quite sure what to say, or if she should say anything at all. She squeezed him in a tight, lung killing hug. She continued to cry into his shoulder and he hugged her back, telling her more reassurances he knew he couldn't promise. After ten more minutes of sobbing, Maka finally picked herself off the floor, wiping her tears away with her sleeve.

"Thank you Soul. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to talk to Leo on how to plan the mission. It might prove to be more difficult than we'd hope. Also, I'd like to talk to you about the black blood. It's been getting harder to control, and I need to know what to do." And just like that, she tucked her emotions away in the back of her head. It bothered Soul that she had gotten over it so quickly, or more likely that she was ignoring how she feels to seem strong. But he knew this had to be her way of healing, and that it would be unwise to bring it up again.

"Yeah, sure. I'll work on enhancing the protection on your wristbands. If you can think of any other problems, let me know." With that, Soul gave her one last smile as she headed towards Leo's apartment before going to his room to work on the anti-madness bands he'd made a while ago. _If even these are failing, it must be getting stronger. But I'm not sure if it's just the black blood, or the madness itself. _

**Jane: **Yes, I finally updated the story. Sorry it was a little late, I just wanted to make sure it was good enough. Thanks so much for reading, and don't forget to review and subscribe!


End file.
